


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAYS 21 and 22

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Waxplay, Whumptober 2020, dubcon, femmeslash, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Noir is sick, and drunk and just generally not coherent but she still wants sex. Poppy tries to compromise with something equally as pleasurable, with mixed results.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 2





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAYS 21 and 22

**Author's Note:**

> Another combined prompt because yesterday I was just Not Feeling It. Chose not to use warnings because this is dubcon if you squint. I love writing soft sappy shit. Still not entirely satisfied with the smut - making it actually sexy is...difficult.
> 
> Prompt: “I Don’t Feel Good”/Drugged to Orgasm Denial/Waxplay

Somehow, Noir had ended up getting sick. Poppy had no idea fae could even contract human diseases, although when she looked closer, she saw symptoms but couldn’t track down the actual damn pathogen inside Noir’s system. Still, even if the disease itself had been vanquished by Noir’s immune system, the symptoms weren’t over yet, and it tugged at her heartstrings to see Noir so miserable – chills, even though no fever, weakness, general malaise. She still had full use of her powers, so it wasn’t cold iron, even if Poppy wasn’t entirely certain she was coherent enough to use them. That, Noir assured, was “side effects from what I took to help with this. So you wouldn’t worry.” But couldn’t remember enough to tell Poppy what the fuck was actually going on. Poppy shook her head.

“’snot that I don’t trust you.” Noir said between coughing fits. “I don’t...remember.” And Noir never forgot things – that in itself made Poppy’s heart flutter but all the other cats had backed Noir up in saying that this was temporary and she’d be over it in a few days. In the meantime, Poppy was beside herself, together in their mystery studio apartment utopia, giving Noir anything and everything she’d actually accept as a remedy. And that was when she found out that honey...Noir had bizarre reactions to honey. It was almost like she was drunk, even though peeking at her blood showed nothing that’d make Poppy squint. No, this was a squeaky clean toxology report, even though Noir was slurring and didn’t have her normal motor control and was the chattiest that Poppy had ever seen her. Even though Poppy only gave her like two cups of honey lemon tea and cut her off immediately once she knew what was going on. And unlike herself, Noir didn’t beg for it. No, Noir was begging now for something else.

“Can you touch me?” She pleaded, cocooned in blankets on their ultra soft bed and still shivering. And that wasn’t entirely an absurd request – right now Poppy was just staring at the never empty fridge and cabinets, trying to plot a treatment plan. In hindsight, if Noir was that freezing – except she wasn’t, not to Poppy, every temperature check AND even just touching her skin with her hand was normal – sharing body heat seemed like the way to go. Poppy was pretty certain she’d be unable to catch whatever Noir had had at one point, and those luminous eyes made her insides twist in the best way, so she crawled into bed like she was bid to, burying her face in Noir’s hair and inhaling. She wasn’t even sweating. Maybe this was all from the honey? Maybe it did more than just make her drunk.

Noir came closer and again, Poppy felt no excess heat – Noir wasn’t even shivering. But she still whispered, “Cold…” when Poppy pressed her lips to her forehead. “Can you warm me up?” Poppy opened her mouth and closed it again. The room temperature was a happy medium for people who liked normal climates and Poppy who liked things just a little bit more icy – and she’d sacrifice that for Noir to be even more comfortable. But when she looked into Noir’s flushed face, it dawned on her that this might have been asking for something else. Something spicier. The professional in her wanted to gently decline – you were sick! And or drunk! And clearly didn’t know what you were asking for right now. She had to be responsible! For the sake of their relationship, whatever it was. Somewhere between lovers and friends with benefits, and Noir was, consensually, just one of a few. But she also knew that Noir would probably keep needling her, and then also feel guilty about it, and then she’d feel guilty about it, and heck, she was feeling guilty right now for denying Noir what she wanted, because it wasn’t like Poppy didn’t know how to be the softest, the gentlest, and that she knew exactly what to avoid and what to focus on to avoid making things worse or causing things to go south in the worst way. She could take care of this. And she had an idea. An idea that Noir would probably have to clean up much later when she was lucid, but Poppy would at least pay for the laundry detergent. Or new sheets.

“You’re cold, huh?” She cooed, heart melting at the way Noir nodded affirmative. She started to slip out of bed for a second, laughing at Noir’s uncharacteristic whine and pout. “Hey, I’ll be back, I have an idea, that’s all. It’s...I’m giving you what you want.” She assured. Even with Noir kind of incapacitated, she still had the other cats, so she stepped into the bathroom for two seconds, coming out in her most scantily clad underwear for obvious reasons, holding a few colorful massage candles. She’d tested them on herself a while ago, to be safe, and kind of wished she had better circumstances right now to use them, but if Noir was craving some type of stimulation, this made her feel a tiny bit less like a creep. “You’re gonna have to get -” Noir’s clothes were gone the second Poppy opened her mouth. So much for being cold. “Naked…” She finished anyway. Noir dimmed the lights as she lit the candles and put them on the nightstand to start their melting process. Immediately the entire place became drenched in the scent of lavender. She still had time to kill before the candles became oil, though, so in the meantime, she dimmed the lights, considered music but then nixed it – Noir’s head might be hurting or something – and crawled back into bed, tossing the top sheets and pillows onto the floor, far away from any potential possible future drippings, and pulled Noir’s head into her lap, resting herself against the wall. She ran her fingers through Noir’s hair, both for the sensation and to gather it all up and push it as far away from her face as possible. “Think I’m gonna braid this…” She hummed into Noir’s ear, tracing it with her fingers before starting the task of weaving silky strands together, fanning it all out on the bed and meticulously combining it all together. She felt Noir tense underneath her, eyes continually darting to the candles in her line of sight as Poppy coiled the finished braid up and pinned it to the back of her head, out of the way. She dug her fingers into Noir’s shoulders a little – “Oof, you are tense. This was a good idea.” She inhaled the lavender aroma swirling around the room, picking up on tiny bits of vanilla – good, because the other two candles she had smelled more on the edible side. Her favorite. She lightly ran her hands over Noir’s temples, watching Noir’s eyes flutter. Now was the time to get all the bits that candles did not mix well with – her face, her scalp, her neck, and as she worked her way down, Noir flip flopped from relaxed to excited, eager for the main event.

Finally, the first candle was ready, and Poppy slid out from under Noir to go blow it out, Noir already scrambling to lay on her stomach. She wasn’t sure they’d go through all three today but she had them out just to be safe. Now, how did she wanna do this...she set the scoop aside, opting instead to loom suggestively over Noir and drip the melted wax-oil combination directly between her shoulder blades. She let out a sleepy moan and Poppy dipped her fingers into the pool too, before putting the extinguished candle aside and lightly spreading everything all around Noir’s back. She started just with getting the oil where it needed to be, feeling Noir twitch beneath her and relax into the heat, letting out little gasps as Poppy’s hands went gliding over a knot. This was more than Poppy just pushing massage oil around for the sake of the wonderful feeling of skin on skin paired with smooth heat – she actually spent time and psychic energy getting every tightened muscle Noir had back here to release tension, feeling her own chest swell when Noir exhaled a “Yes” and she watched tendons loosen under golden skin. Some of it was cheating, but Poppy preferred to think of just psychically telling Noir’s body to do as she told it – relax this muscle, release this specific hormone – as just another aspect of the experience. Noir certainly didn’t mind how it was done, just that it was working – and it was, judging by how her eyes slipped shut in bliss. Poppy wasn’t ever going to leave a job half finished, even if Noir fell asleep. She didn’t, Poppy could feel her consciousness sitting at a relaxed buzz as Poppy pressed her hands lower and lower, and then back up again, making sure to reapply the wax oil when things got a little too cool for Noir’s liking.

Noir, if she was asked, wondered if this was what cloud nine was. Everything was soft and warm and Poppy’s hands felt divine, even if digging into knots hurt a little bit, but the wash of hormones that came after made that one negative aspect of the experience melt away, just like the tension that was flowing out of her. Lavender was strong as far as smells went, but it was soothing. The haze of pleasure started to get a little spicy, though, as Poppy had finished with her back and Noir declined the offer to move to feet with a muffled “No…” into the mattress. Poppy ran her fingers down Noir’s spine, mostly to get a little of the excess oil off, and Noir felt herself start to get wet. That probably wasn’t part of Poppy’s original plan but Noir was too drunk right now to really care. She had no energy to actually take care of this herself, though, so she gave a needy whine and tried to turn her head to look as seductive as possible. Poppy started laughing – it was cute! - but she got the hint, shaking her head.

“Incorrigible...but I guess you can have a happy ending.” She saw flicks of sobriety starting to peek through, and evidently Noir wasn’t impossibly drunk on honey if things like, oh, say, making little circles on the small of her back with her palm made her pussy as wet as Poppy was seeing it get right now. That made it okay to help Noir flip over, internally wincing at how these sheets were probably gonna be ruined, so that Poppy had even freer access to Noir’s cute little button. Noir’s lack of dexterity and preference to just kind of lay back and bask in the waves of relaxation that Poppy still had pulsing through her was also pretty ideal at the moment. Poppy slowly spread her legs apart and slipped her head between them, starting out slow and rubbing still oily fingers into Noir’s inner thighs, but the only thing to come even close to her entrance was Poppy’s tongue, gliding along the length of it and flicking at her clit every so often. Once Poppy got a better taste with every pass of her tongue, she pushed it forward, flattening it out inside and pressing on the roof of the interior, seeing Noir’s toes curl in her mind’s eye. It made her own legs clench together, wetness dripping around the lacy thong she was wearing. Noir made a small attempt to touch her own nipples but her hands were so heavy...it felt much more satisfying to let them flop back to the mattress and use her limited energy to slide downward, trying to get Poppy’s tongue in deeper and harder.

She let out a breathy little “yes, more, please” when Poppy’s fingers dug hard into her thighs and Poppy gave her clit a sharp, vigorous suck, running her teeth every so slightly over the hood. And then, like a horrible monster, she pulled away, and even though Noir’s eyes were squeezed shut, overwhelmed by the cooling heat on her back contrasted with the room temperature mattress combined with Poppy’s fingers and hands on her thighs and the lingering recent experience of Poppy’s mouth and lips playing and teasing at her vulva, she knew Poppy most likely had the devil’s grin on her face. “No fair! I’m so close!” She whined, lacking the energy at the moment to squirm the way that would normally entice Poppy to abandon this torture and go for the prize.

“Hmm...don’t worry, I won’t draw this out too long. Maybe.” Noir’s eyes shot open and she gave the most pitiful glare she could muster, pathetic, cute, longing, begging. “I’m just going to wash my hands~.” Poppy sing-songed, and then actually had the audacity to follow through and leave Noir there, wanting to explode, while she walked over to the sink, and Noir could hear the running water, and the soap pump, the sploosh of it landing on Poppy’s hands mimicking the way Noir wanted to come all over them herself, if only she had the strength to do it. She wanted to scream that it didn’t matter if these weren’t genital safe, you had biokinesis for fuck’s sake, you could just magically heal or prevent any infection that would happen because of it! “Now now ~~”~~ Poppy tsked, coming back with latex gloves all lubed up with the good stuff, judging by how it stuck to her fingers. Silicone based, she could tell. “You know it’s not as fun for me if it isn’t safe. Infections still hurt you know, and not in the sexy fun way.” What was sexy and fun was bending down to slide in two fingers to the hilt and press her tongue flat against Noir’s clit and hear her cries of pleasure reverberate down Poppy’s spine. Each pant, each contraction of her walls around Poppy’s fingers got Poppy more and more flushed, nipples poking out of the thin lace of her bra, and when Noir was done, she pulled out and shoved her thong aside to pleasure herself, just enough so that she could also tense around her hand and release.

“I’ll handle clean up.” She declared, once both of their waves had subsided – Noir was still at the tail end of hers when Poppy had gotten herself close. “Well, most of it anyway -” Oh. She blinked and the sheets were different, same texture, different color, no oil smeared all over the place. Her underwear was fresh too, swapped for boyshorts, and the only mess left to take care of was the lube she broke out just for the finale. There was a chorus of giggling supernatural voices in her head. Oh, you guys...what would her and Noir do without the youkai cat team? Suffer the tedium of chores, probably, because she was going to skip contractually enforcing Noir to clean everything via magic today. She figured the cats left her that one area because it was intimate, even if it wasn’t sexy, to grab tissues from the nightstand and slowly wipe everything up, Noir obediently shifting around so Poppy wouldn’t miss a spot. She tried to toss the used tissue in the trash from this distance and missed spectacularly, but Noir pulled her into bed before she could walk over to dispose of it properly. “Yeah, okay.” She didn’t struggle against Noir’s grip, weak as it was. Poor thing was so tuckered out. Cute. “We’ll skip to cuddling.” She affirmed to Noir, who was definitely half asleep at this point. Poppy found the covers balled up at the foot of the bed, though they were further away before, and yanked them over both of them, snuggling into Noir’s chest.


End file.
